Berta Weiggert
|-| Samurai= |-| Automaton= Summary Berta Mori Weiggert is one of the six members of the Governing Council, belonging to the Fraternity, the male wing of the Council. She is a second-year student at the Academia, Berta is a female incidently hiding her gender for reasons unknown, she invites Neon and as many friends as they feel like to a beach vacation and declears a "truce", she seeks revenge for her Mother and brother against the father that left her and family leading up to their death, Berta seeks to kill Nikola Tesla and sacrifice him to the bell of Gahkthun to grand her wish and finally have the vengeance she so long been waiting for. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | 7-C Name: Berta Mori Weiggert Origin: Gahkthun Of The Golden Lightning Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Art Bearer, Samurai, Student Govering Counsel member. Attack Potency: Building level (was combating with base Nikola Tesla who is lightning itself) | City level (with the Automaton, which was stated to be able to destroy an entire city, and near by residence ) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (dodged and reacted to lighting strikes and bolts from Niko Tesla), Speed of Light (Reacted and dodged an approach by Nikola Tesla that was as quick as the speed of light ) | FTL (should be faster than before, and was capable of pushing Nikola Tesla in a more evolved form) Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, Speed of Light | FTL Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, Speed of Light | FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown (in base) | Class K (with sheer size alone) Striking Strength: Building Class | Town Class Durability: Building level (was clashing with and was even able to tank some of Nikola Tesla's blows) | Town level (should be comparable to her DC) Stamina: High (fought Tesla for hours on end through out the night) Range: Kilometers | Tens of kilometers Powers and Abilities: [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics]] , [[Weapon Mastery]] (wields the Laevateinn blade with brilliance and mastery), Reality Warping (with the Cracking field those who possess the power can bring about a world of distortion formed within a rift in reality formed by a formula known as the Cracking effect, which is capable of twisting the very fabric of the world ), [[Non-Physical Interaction]] (the engine blade Laevateinn can cut the physical and Ethreal alike), Conceptual Manipulation (Nikola Tesla stated that the blade Laevateinn could even inflict harm on him , Nikola himself is the embodiment of lightning, meaning Laevateinn would be inflicting conceptual Damage), Technological Manipulation (with her art "Manipulate" Berta took control of a Weapon that outclassed all the Technological weapon at the time ), [[Statistics Amplification]] (after taking control of machines she Berta can amp their power ), Body Puppetry (her art gives her power to manipulate any object of human form ), [[Spatial Manipulation]] (Via Cracking formula, Berta can warp space itself and create a dimension independant from the material Universe) Standard Equipment: Laevateinn, an engine blade given to Berta by the Head Chairman, a blade that was concieved for slaying "Monsters", the weapon can effortlessly cut Physical and Ethreal things alike making it a dangerous weapon that can even pose a danger to non corporeals, Nikola seems to not himself that''' Laevateinn had even posed a thread to him. '''Intelligence: Genius (can use and conceive the cracking effect, a supernatural formula that can warp the bounds of space itself) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Manipulate:' The Governing Student Council All have abilities Known as "Art" they are a form of supernatural power seeming to develop Overtime, Berta is no different her art is Manipulation an ability that lets her control any object that has the form of a human and or a body, not only that but all their powers become hers, and she is capable of amplifying the object in question she is manipulating. *'Cracking: '''Also known as Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt the human body instantly all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. The members of the Governing Council like Berta are able to use the equation to enter a land of distortion, formed within a rift in reality. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Alucard (Hellsing) - Alucard's profile (Both were at 8-C, post Schrodinger Alucard was used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concepts Users Category:Technology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Space Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans